Motion transmitting remote control assemblies are typically used to transmit motion along a path. These assemblies may be found in vehicle shifters, latch release systems, pedal assemblies, adjustable vehicle seats, and other similar automotive applications. In certain applications, it may be necessary for the control assembly to be formed of two pieces that are later joined. A two-piece control assembly typically includes a pair of conduit sections, each moveably supporting a flexible core element such as a cable. Each conduit section may have an end fitting, and the core elements are interconnected when the end fittings are secured to one another. In some instances, it may be difficult to properly align and secure the end fittings to suitably interconnect the core elements.